


i'll run my hands through your hair

by malskira



Series: The Witcher Oneshots [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Hair Braiding, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Love Confessions, Soft Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, and he helps her realize shes in love, theyre friends bc i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira
Summary: Her and Triss have been friends for quite a while now, but Yennefer is left wanting more. She didn't know what it was at first. It was different than all the things she felt for men in the past.She took whatever she felt for Geralt with a pinch of salt. Their attraction had been nothing less than a wish, so nothing felt real between them anymore. She knew whatever he felt for that bard was real, though.So it scared Yennefer. The first time her heart race increased when she saw Triss walk into a room, the way she leaned into the other woman's touch, the way she longed to be close to her.----or; Yennefer is in love with Triss, and Jaskier helps her realize that + Triss braids flowers into Yennefer's hair.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696705
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	i'll run my hands through your hair

**Author's Note:**

> you've heard of geraskier flower braids, now get ready for yentriss flower braids.

Yennefer walked into a tavern in a small town. It was cute, she thought. She had been there getting more supplies for her and Triss, but something was drawing her to this tavern, and she wanted to know why.

She sat down at the bar and ordered an ale. The lady behind it smiled at her brightly, and Yennefer felt a pull of something in her chest at the sight.

A man stood up and started speaking, "Now, how about I brighten up everyone's night and sing a few songs?" 

Yennefer could, sadly, recognize that voice anywhere. She looked up to see the man winking at someone in the audience.

"Oh fishmonger, oh fishmonger.  
Come quell your daughter's hunger"

The man wore a bright smile on his face as he played. Yennefer felt a fondness for the bard for the first time since she met him. Sure, he was as annoying as they come, but Yennefer still found herself caring for him.

She wasn't sure when it started. Maybe, it was there shared experience of being betrayed by Geralt. Maybe, it was just how he kept secrets from the witcher. Either way, she found herself having a respect and fondness for him. 

Yennefer found herself laughing at how ridiculous the song was. 

Quickly, Yennefer tried comparing the fondness she felt for Jaskier to the fondness she felt for Triss. She sighed out of frustration when she figured out they were completely different. 

"Play us something sad, bard!" A man from the bar yelled.

Jaskier winked at him, but Yennefer could tell something was off about the look he wore, "Your wish is my command."

"The fairer sex they often call it"

The more the bard sung, the more Yennefer knew it was about her and Geralt. 

She wasn't stupid or blind, she could tell the bard was deeply in love with the witcher. It was shocking Geralt never noticed.

Jaskier finished up the last song, smiling and picking up the coin that was thrown to him. He took seat in the corner of the tavern. That was unusual for a bard, she thought. 

Yennefer grabbed her ale and walked over to him.

"Nice song, bard. I wonder who the inspiration was." She said as she sat down.

His head shot up, looking up from the small journal he was writing in, "Yennefer, it's truly wonderful to see you. And about the song, I-"

"No need. I'm not going to curse you, so stop looking at me like that." She said, taking a sip of her drink, "How have you been doing?"

"I-I'm sorry? Did you, Yennefer of Vengerberg, the very sexy but insane witch, ask me how I'm doing?" Jaskier spoke again before Yennefer could open her mouth, "I'm fine, though, thank you. How are you?"

"I'm going to ignore how you called me insane, but I'm doing surprisingly well, Jaskier."

For the first time, one of Jaskier's smiles were directed at her. She found herself smiling back at him, but it was also for a reason that was completely different.

As Yennefer answered his question, she thought back to Triss. It was the first time in so long that she's been happy, been content. 

"Oh ho ho, I know that smile. Who's the lucky fella that caught your eye?" Jaskier asked. 

Yennefer took a larger sip of her ale, not wanting to lie to him. Hm, that feeling was odd, she thought.

Jaskier perked up, suddenly piecing everything together, "Unless it's a lady? You must tell me all about her. I-"

"How did you know you were in love?" She asked quickly.

She wasn't nervous, she never was. The curiosity was slowly eating her up inside, though.

"What?"

"With Geralt. How did you know?"

Jaskier broke eye contact as he looked to the table, fiddling with his fingers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the shit, bard. I know." She paused, "I'm not... mad or anything."

"Right." He thought for a moment, a look of confusion washing over his face, "You don't know what it's like to be in love? Weren't you and Geralt..."

Yennefer knew what he meant when he trailed off, "I'm not sure what I felt for him, but I'm slowly figuring out it certainly wasn't love." 

Jaskier nodded. He started to speak of how it was little things that made him catch on. 

How Jaskier would be mesmerized by Geralt at times, how it'd feel like they were the only people in the room, how Jaskier would lose breath at the sight of him sometimes, how he couldn't see anyone else in his future besides Geralt. 

The last one Jaskier said with an extreme look of pain and hurt on his face. Yennefer felt bad for the bard.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Yennefer broke it, "Shit." 

She downed the rest of her ale. 

"Realize something?" He asked, but they both know he knew the answer, "I hope it works out between the two of you. For what it's worth, I think you should tell her. I know better than anyone that life is too short for you to not tell people how you feel."

"Shut it. We both know you're not human." She said, but her words lacked the bite they usually did.

Jaskier laughed, "I suppose if anyone were to have figured that out, it would've been you."

"Goodnight, Jaskier." She stood, placing a hand on his shoulder as she left. She reached into the pack she was carrying and left coin at the table.

It wasn't much, but it'd make sure Jaskier would have somewhere to stay for a while.

"If you ever need anything, find me." She said.

Jaskier smiled, "Who are you and what did you do to Yennefer?"

Yennefer laughed lightly, taking it as a thank you. She walked through the town for a little while longer, her mind wandering back to Triss.

Her and Triss have been friends for quite a while now, but Yennefer is left wanting more. She didn't know what it was at first. It was different than all the things she felt for men in the past.

She took whatever she felt for Geralt with a pinch of salt. Their attraction had been nothing less than a wish, so nothing felt real between them anymore. She knew whatever he felt for that bard was real, though.

So it scared Yennefer. The first time her heart race increased when she saw Triss walk into a room, the way she leaned into the other woman's touch, the way she longed to be close to her.

These were all things she was supposed to feel for the men she had bedded, but she didn't. Yennefer didn't know it was wrong, it was just so unfamiliar to her.

She thought it was just because Triss was her first true friend. Triss was the first person to stick by her without some ulterior motive. Tissaia was more like a mother to Yennefer, so Yennefer didn't count her much as a friend.

____

It's been a few months since Yennefer's encounter with Jaskier. She went back to the same town since it was close by. She went into the tavern hoping to find Jaskier, but he wasn't there. 

She walked around the markets, buying more supplies again before heading back.

She opened a portal, walking through it and finding herself in her chambers. Triss was already there, laying on her bed reading something. 

"Yennefer," Triss smiled brightly, "You're back."

Yennefer felt that pull in her chest once again, a warmth washed over her, "I brought you more supplies."

"You're too sweet, thank you." 

She turned her back away from Triss before the other woman could see her cheeks turning pink. She took a seat at her vanity, beginning to brush her hair.

"Yen," Triss said, "Can I ask you something?"

Yennefer nodded, turning around to face her.

"Can I plait flowers into your hair?" Triss hesitated before continuing, "I found these really pretty ones while I was on a walk today. They're dark colored, and I thought you would like them."

Yennefer smiled, "Yes." 

She internally punched herself for the unenthusiastic reply, but the feeling of regret went away when she saw Triss' face. 

She stood up, making her way over to the bed. She sat in front of Triss.

Triss reached over and grabbed a small basket that was beside the bed. Yennefer looked into it to see a beautiful arrangement of flowers. 

Triss signaled to Yennefer to turn back around, reaching up to the other woman's hair when she obliged. She ran her hands through the dark hair lightly, careful not to hurt Yennefer.

Yennefer's chest felt like it was set aflame. She was certain she was not only in love with Triss, but Triss was her first love. She felt Triss lightly plait a small portion of her hair, stopping to pick up more flowers.

"I thought of you when I saw them," Triss said, "They were a bit dark but still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I know you like dark colors, but I thought this one would match your eyes."

Triss showed Yennefer a flower. It was a brighter purple that certainly was the same color of her eyes. 

Yennefer felt all the breath knocked out of her chest, "It's beautiful."

"It's why I thought of you." Triss said as if it was nothing.

Yennefer was certain she was about to explode at any minute. She had never felt this way, but she assured herself that these reactions did not make her weak. Her emotions are always what made her powerful.

"And, done." Triss said.

She turned Yennefer back around, so they would be facing once again. Their faces were so close together, and Yennefer could feel the other woman's breath. Her heart was now pounding in her chest. 

Triss reached up to a piece of hair left out of the plait, "I missed a piece." She said, smiling.

Triss tucked it behind Yennefer's ear, and Yennefer leaned into her touch, closing her eyes. She felt Triss take a deep breath. Yennefer opened her eyes, but Triss didn't match her gaze. 

Yennefer's eyes shot down to Triss' lips. She saw something flicker across the other sorceress' face. Before she could think of what it meant, she felt a pair of lips on hers.

She gasped out of surprise. Triss must have took it the wrong way, pulling back but not yet breaking the kiss. Yennefer brought her hands up to cup the other woman's face, pulling her deeper. 

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. 

Yennefer was the first one to pull back, "I didn't know you felt the same way."

"Same way? Yen, I haven't exactly been subtle."

"I suppose you're right," Yennefer laughed, "I was still afraid, though."

Triss seemed to soften at this, "You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. How could I not be in love with you?"

Yennefer pulled her into another kiss. 

She pulled back after a few moments, resting her forehead upon Triss', "I love you, too."

They both laughed and smiled. 

Whatever it was with Geralt wasn't real, but this certainly was.

For the first time in her life, she felt herself truly being loved and wanted. She was happy, content, _loved_.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of yentriss fics is a literal crime. i said fuck it i'll do it myself.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed! i really loved writing them, so i'll probably do it more in the future.
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> until next time <3 :)


End file.
